The instant invention relates to pressurizing devices for leak testing of engine cooling systems and more particularly relates to a universal pressurizing adaptor for automotive cooling systems.
Testing for leaks in an automotive engine cooling system is normally accomplished by pressurizing the cooling system through the use of a pressurizing device. Typically, the pressurizing devices include a pump, a pressure gauge associated with the pump, and a pressure cap which is connected via a flexible conduit to the outlet of the pump. The pressure cap is especially designed to fit onto a conventionally designed filler neck found on radiators of most older vehicles. To pressurize the cooling system, the filler cap of the radiator is removed, and the pressure cap of the pressurizing pump is mounted on the filler neck of the radiator. Air is then pumped into the cooling system and leaks can thereafter be determined by checking for excessive coolant fluid escaping from any of the cooling system components or fittings. When the pressurizing pump includes a pressure gauge, the pressure of a leak in the system can also be detected by pressurizing the cooling system to a predetermined pressure and then watching the gauge for any significant drop in pressure.
The general concept of using adaptors for fitting onto the filler neck of a radiator in the pressurizing of engine cooling systems is well known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,095 to Eshbaugh; U.S. Pat. No 3,650,147 to Moyer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,361 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,100 to Branchini; U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,424 to Tubman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,542 to Jones; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,402 to Carney, which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware, disclose various devices and adaptors which attach to the filler neck of an automotive radiator in the pressurization of engine cooling systems.
It has been found that it is becoming increasingly difficult to utilize conventional pressurizing devices on various types of modern automobile radiators, especially in foreign cars, since the filler neck on each radiator is designed differently. Thus, it is necessary to purchase an adaptor for each different type of radiator in order to use the conventional pressurizing pump and pressure cap. It is well known that there are a multitude of different types of automobile radiators which are presently on the market, and therefore it is neither practical nor economical to purchase an adaptor for each different type of radiator. Accordingly, it has been determined that there is a need for a universal pressurizing adaptor which can be utilized in combination with a conventional pressurizing device.